scifi_weaponsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gungan Booma
The Gungan Booma, also known as a boomer or energy ball, is an Electro Magnetic Pulse weapon used by the Gungan Grand Army on Naboo during the Old Republic and the rise of the Palpatine Empire.Booma entry on Wookipedia =Description= The booma consisted of blue plasma from the depths of Naboo's oceanic core, contained in a shell that would burst if thrown hard enough, while withstanding a minor hit. The Official Star Wars Fact File 11 (GUN1, Gungan Weapons). It was very effective against droids and vehicles because the plasma was electrified, and seemed to have the properties of an EMP weapon. It could also burn biological material, as well as stunning or killing organic lifeforms and leave a trail of plasma "goo" upon impact. Despite Santhe Industries and TaggeCo investing substantial capital into researching Gungan technology, the precise method used to create the Booma is a closely guarded secret. =Boomer launchers= "Gotta energy balls, fly outta slings and splat electricity and goo. Bombad stuff. Gungans no ever give up to mackaneeks or anyone!" ―Jar Jar Binks to Padmé Amidala on Coruscantsrc Out-of-control catapult boomas careen toward the Trade Federation battle droid armies. Boomas were made in many different sizes. Small boomas, equal to the size of a closed fist, were used by Gungan militiagungs and cavalry, thrown either by bare hands or with the use of weapons such as the cesta or atlatl. Larger ones measuring up to a metre in diameter, were launched from falumpaset-towed catapults and launchers attached to the backs of domesticated animals such as the fambaa or lerraa. =History= Prior to the Invasion of Naboo, Gungans had enjoyed many centuries of peace, and so their weaponry had become more ornamental than practical, though occasionally it was used for security purposes. The Grand Army was sometimes called upon to deter sea creatures from wandering too close to their settlements. During the Battle of Grassy Plains, booma weaponry was used extensively to combat the B1 battle droids of the Trade Federation. General Jar Jar Binks' clumsy misuse of a booma during that battle inadvertently took down the pilot of an Armored Assault Tank, causing the vehicle to crash. He also later let loose an entire catapult’s worth of boomas during the Gungan retreat, covering the army in part but also resulting in a large amount of damage to the opposition. =Behind the scenes= Boomas first appeared in 1999 with the release of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. =Appearances= *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *Star Wars: Battlefront *LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace (As Energy Ball) (Non-canonical appearance) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace novel (First appearance) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace comic *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace junior novel *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace video game *Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar! *Star Wars: Battlefront II *Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War *TCW mini logo.jpg Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shadow Warrior" *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Tantive IV =Sources= *Star Wars: Episode I toy line *Star Wars: Power of the Jedi *Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide *Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *SWCCGsmall.jpg Star Wars Customizable Card Game – Theed Palace Limited (Card: Booma) *The Official Star Wars Fact File 11 (GUN1, Gungan Weapons) *Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia (See energy ball) *Databank title.png Gungan weaponry in the Databank (content now obsolete; backup link on Archive.org) *SWInsider small.jpg "We Need to Talk About Jar Jar"—Star Wars Insider 131 (Picture only) *Star Wars: Battle for Naboo *The Essential Guide to Warfare =References= Category:Star Wars Category:Cultural weapons Category:EMP demolitions Category:Gungan weapons Category:Gungan culture